Snatch
"Snatch & Grab" is a Special Ops level set in an airplane bone- yard similar to the one in "The Enemy Of My Enemy". The objective is to retrieve the intel and then leave as quickly as possible. The player(s) needs to battle Shadow Company as well as Juggernauts on their way to retrieve the intel. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 16.9 seconds. Overview The level begins with a varying number of enemies appearing in the distance. These enemies may include a Juggernaut which can be taken down from a distance using the sniper rifle. The level is split into two main sections with the end of the first section being marked by the retrieval of the laptop data. Once one player has the data move through a broken down plane into a wide and long field which is littered with a large number of enemies. It is possible to use the sniper rifle whilst staying in the plane to eliminate the majority of enemies, it is also possible however for Juggernauts to appear behind the player(s) during this which can lead to a difficult situation to escape from them should he sneak up. It is possible to see the final target in the distance from this plane (the green smoke) and the level immediately ends once both players (if the game is being played on multiplayer) reach the smoke, regardless of whether any enemies are nearby. On Veteran difficulty, there are at least 50 enemies in this map. Because of the openness of the map, the player can easily become exposed to enemy fires from multiple directions. Tips on taking out the first Juggernaut Towards the beginning of the mission a Juggernaut is often spawned charging towards the player. One way to take him out is to first swap out the M4A1 for the M240 and then switch to the Intervention. When the Juggernaut is spawned retreat back behind the wing and take as many shots on the Juggernaut as possible. If the Juggernaut is still not down by the time he reaches the hide crouch and go below the wing. The player should equip himself with the M240 and continuously shoot the Juggernaut if he comes towards the side of the wing. Since he should be injured previously, the high rate of fire of the M240 should allow a player to take him down before he kills the player(s). If the Juggernaut is staying on the wing and not coming to the side, slowly go to the side (while aiming down sight) to lure him to come off the top of the wing then immediately retreat back below the wing and shoot him there. Another way is to immediately run up the wing onto the fuselage and crouch into one of the recesses made by missing panels. Then if the player(s) hit the Juggernaut a few times with the M240 he will run around to the left side of the fuselage. This is advantageous because he will try to continue walking around the plane to the left of the starting position, but will fail because there isn't enough room and consequently he will just 'walk in place' but not move. This leaves the player(s) free to crouch up slightly and shoot him in the back of the head with the M240. He will turn back around and begin shooting again, but just crouch down and wait for him to stop and he will go back to 'walking in place'. A few more hits in the back of the head and he's done. Another way is to immediately switch to the Intervention and run up to the top of the wing. This will allow the player(s) to see and shoot at the Juggernaut as he is charging towards the starting area. It will take an entire Intervention mag to take down the Juggernaut. If the player misses the Juggernaut with a shot or two from the Intervention, switch to the M203 on the M4A1 as this weapon does approximately the same amount of damage as a sniper rifle bullet. Walkthroughs Eliminate all hostiles One effective solo technique is to run on top of the plane to the left of the player's spawn. Wait for the Juggernaut who will almost always come right away, snipe him until he dies. From this vantage point, the first third of the map can be cleared. Move across the road slowly get down the far left side of the map, clearing all enemies on the way. The closer to the laptop, the stronger the opposition. Clear out the left side, than back track to the big sideways jet part and containers and move over to the right side. Move up the right side using cover and clearing out enemies. Don't leave anyone alive. Once the first half of the map is cleared, collect the laptop data. Move up to the broken airplane from the edge of which the green smoke can be seen. Do not jump down, rather snipe as many enemies as possible from that point. Once at the plane that looks down the road, start sniping from it, one or more Juggernauts (depending on which difficulty is played) will spawn behind the player(s). These Juggernauts only appear if a player stays on the plane approximately 2 minutes, after every 2-3 kills move back down to the area where the intel was and wait 30 seconds then go back up and resume sniping. On Hardened difficulty, a minimum of two Juggernauts are encountered, and they almost always spawn behind the player. On Veteran difficulty, there have been as many as 3+ Juggernauts. Keep in mind that there are no set number of Juggernauts. Using this method all Juggernauts can be killed from the safety of the cockpit, although the player(s) may need to get out every once in a while to trigger their spawn. It is also noted that the plane on the far right right if you go behind it juggarnauts will not come in which is all you need to now for that part Once the area is cleared, jump down. Run to the back right corner of the area. There is good cover here and only one way in to this corner, so approaching enemies can be funneled into the line of fire. Then slowly advance, eliminating enemies on the way. Depending on how many Juggernauts are killed thus far, more may spawn from behind. A risky but effective way of dealing with the Juggernauts spawning behind the player inside the plane is to jump down and take cover on the immediate right. Being a Juggernaut it will follow the player down out of the plane. Once it does run and jump back into the plane for the Juggernaut will not follow the player back up, nor will it back up to get a clear shot. Provided that the player is prone or has a good view, the player can score easy headshots off the Juggernaut with very minimal retaliation. Instead it will shout and beat its chest, pretend to reload an assault rifle (which it does not have) or shoot at the player if he exposes himself too much. Another very good way of clearing the second part of the level, which is full of Juggernauts, (once the player jumped out of destroyed plane near laptop) is to firstly soften up the resistance by sniping some enemies in the area, and then jump down and there is a big transport plane there. Climb up its wing by starting on the right side of it (if the player is looking towards the end of the level) and continue until reaching it's end, and crouch, pointing the gun at where the player came up. Like this, all enemies and Juggernauts will only come one way to kill the player, by climbing up the wing, which gives the players plenty of time to shoot them until they close up. The view is also really good from here, all enemies are exposed. Also note that even normal enemies will likely to just run to the player instead of engaging the player at long range, the standard Juggernaut tactic. When dealing with Juggernauts, firstly try to shoot them with the Intervention as many times as possible, to do maximum damage, but remember to switch to an automatic gun (M240 recommended) as soon as they start climbing up the wing, as sniping on close range is an unreliable tactic. When 1–2 minutes have passed without any enemies coming, it is likely there are none left. Just run back to the green smoke area then. Solo on Veteran is a very difficult level to beat, this is a slow way to do it, but it works. Running from cover to cover Another strategy is to use the Intervention at the start to snipe the Juggernaut, and then use tactics similar to those used in The Enemy of My Enemy, namely hiding and evading enemy soldiers. On the final stretch, gun down the most threatening hostiles and just sprint to the smoke, flanking if needed. Note that this method is very difficult to do, as players can be under large volumes of fire from multiple sides. There are few points to observe if using this strategy: *Not everyone on the map needs to be killed to complete this mission. In fact, given the estimated time to complete the mission by Infinity Ward is only 3 minutes 30 seconds it is actually not expected to kill all hostiles. *It is highly recommended that the M240 is used. *Use the undulating terrain in this mission to great advantage. The enemies often lose line of sight when the player is prone. Look out for any (concave, not convex) corner on the map (not just the edge of the map, but also corners created from junk and crates in the middle of the map). These reprieve spots serve to recover health and sprint time. Normally players would be facing cover and have the back exposed, but that only works if the area behind the player(s) is clear. *The player should be able to complete this mission killing only the Juggernaut at the very beginning, so that the Intervention can be swapped out for the M4A1 and the M240 for the rest of the mission. Use the M240 when sprinting towards the next cover points. *The intel can be captured in the prone position. Also note that it can be retrieved without killing all the opposition. *Do not stay on the broken plane for too long, Juggernauts would spawn if the player was to stay in the plane for too long. *There are two hiding spots after the player has jumped out of the broken plane. The first is underneath the plane immediately after jumping out. The player can crawl under the space and enemies usually have a difficult time finding the player there. The second is behind the plane to the right corner after jumping out. After jumping out, look towards the right and the player should see a broken plane. The player should be able to find a small opening that leads to a small area behind this broken plane if the player is to go all the way to the right edge of the map. *Use the grenade launcher on the M4A1 to clear out the hostiles close to the right quickly. Use flashbang(s) on any other areas that are not cleared before jumping out. There is often a hostile hiding right in front of the broken plane, make sure he is neutralized before jumping out. Speed running Another strategy is to kill minimal enemies in the beginning, using mainly flashbangs and speed running to escape. The recommended weapon is the M1014 available at the beginning. Once out of the plane, there will be little-no enemies, as the AI count has already reached it's maximum limit, and running to the smoke from there is quite easy. Trivia *It is possible to hear Shadow Company soldiers talking in this level and at some times it is possible to hear them say "These guys are S.A.S.!". *Juggernauts are thought to be Russian Ultranationalists in the campaign so it is odd as to the fact that they are fighting alongside Shadow Company. But they are most likely men for hire so they fight for anyone who pays more. *Although very difficult, it is possible to beat this level in under 1 minute 30 seconds. *It has also been shown that it is possible to beat this level in under 1 minute 5 seconds, by rushing with only flashbangs and a shotgun. *On the Special Ops menu screen, the player can see a member of Shadow Company holding a SCAR-H w/ M203. *On the loading screen, the player can see a member of Shadow Company holding a M240 w/ Red Dot Sight . Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Levels